What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by lilextrafangal
Summary: A virus gets Mr. Davenport and Chase sick. Adam is injured when a mission goes viral and may never be able to be part of the team again.
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1: Virus

Donald steps off the hydrolube all smiles. He is met by his brother Douglas. "Hey Bro. How did it go?"

Donald smiles even bigger. "We crushed Nathan Slate. Best Inventors Convention ever. If I didn't feel so crappy I would be jumping up and down."

Douglas was too excited about hearing they had crushed his lifelong arch rival Nathan Slate to hear Donald say he wasn't feeling well. He did a little happy dance and asked. "Did he cry this time?" but his smile quickly faded he saw Donald now ghost white. "You ok bro?"

Douglas barely got the question out before Donald's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the floor. Douglas quickly got everyone out of the area not knowing exactly what was wrong with Donald and whether it was contagious or not. He knelt down to Donald's side. He felt Donald's head and the man was burning up. Douglas ran to the new added med unit and got a gurney. He moved the medal and flyers Donald had gotten at the convention to a table to the side. Then he managed to get Donald onto the gurney and into the med unit.

Adam, Bree, and Chase got off the hydrolube only an hour later bickering as usual. The three stopped cold when they saw Douglas standing waiting for them. The serious expression on his usually smirky face worried them. "What's going on?" Chase quickly asked. He looked around quickly. "Where's Mr. Davenport."

"He's in the med unit. He pretty sick. It's a virus." Douglas said as gently as he could.

"We got to see him." Bree said and the three headed toward the med unit.

Douglas quickly stopped them. "You can't. He's very contagious."

"What does he have? How did he catch it?" Chase asked

"Yeah. Why did he catch it if it was going to make him sick?" Adam asked

Bree rolled her eyes. "Adam, he didn't catch it on purpose."

Adam just gave a confused look.

"It's a virus our arch rival Nathan Slate created. I know this because I had the same virus when we were just starting out. When I tested my blood I noticed I had antibodies for the virus already. I just put two and two together." Douglas explained.

"So Mr. Davenport will be fine? You're ok now." Bree said looking relieved.

"Well it's not that simple. It seems he has redesigned the virus to need an antidote. When I had the virus he only wanted me out of the way for a day so it died after twenty four hours. I'm thinking Slate redesigned it so he can make a trade." Douglas answered Bree feeling bad about bursting her bubble.

"Trade for what?" Bree asked.

"For you, well your chips." Douglas said.

Chase shook his head putting it all together. "How do you know that?" Chase asked.

Douglas lifted his phone for Chase to see. "I just got a text from him saying 'If you want your brother to live we trade the chips for the antidote.' "

The three just looked at each other. This was normally where Mr. Davenport would come up with a plan

After a moment of silence it was broken by Douglas. "I have a plan. We'll steal the antidote. Slate wants to make the trade tomorrow night. We'll just steal the antidote before then. You three go straight to your room. I don't you catching this. But tell me if any of you feel sick at all. The fever from this virus could severely damage you chips."

"I still don't get it. If it's going to make me sick I'm not going to catch. Daahh." Adam said as the three agreed and headed toward their room.

The next morning the siblings were ready to go first thing. Douglas saw the three off. As he walked back toward the med unit the medal and flyers Donald had dropped the night before caught his eye. He had tossed them on the table next to the doorway, but now they were neatly placed on the table. The thought of either Adam, Chase, or Bree touching the probably infected medal or flyers made a sick feeling come to his stomach.

As Adam, Bree, and Chase were on their way to Slates lab Chase began to feel funny. He shook it off at first but when the feeling continued knew he was sick. He didn't say anything to the others because he wanted to help get the antidote for Mr. Davenport.

"Chase! We're here." Bree had to holler to Chase to him out of a fever induced trance. "Are you ok?" she then asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried I guess." Chase said and they headed into the lab.

As they made their way through the lab to where Douglas had said the antidote would be kept Chase was beginning to feel worse and now he was dizzy. They were almost to the room when Chase felt a glitch coming. Then he sneezed and all of the alarms began to go off.

Soon they were surrounded by Slate's guards. They had to fight their way out of the lab. A second glitch caused Chase's force field to go up uncontrollably. Luckily Bree was close enough to Chase she got inside the force field. Not so lucky for Adam he was just outside the force field and when it grew it hit Adam and threw him into a support beam knocking it and some the ceiling down on top him. The jolt from the force field also damaged Adams chip. The force field also managed to knock out all the guards.

Bree and Chase run over to Adam who was unconscious and covered in debris. A desperate call from Chase caused Bree to look up at Chase in time to see Chase collapse to the floor.

Now Bree is alone with no antidote, two down brothers, and a room of full of unconscious guards that could wake up at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bree stood looking down at her two brothers she felt completely helpless. Then some of the guards started to wake back up. Bree was a good fighter, but she knew she wouldn't be much of a match for that many guards with guns. A panic began to sweep over her and she felt like crying.

She was distracted by noise above her. When she looked up much to relief she saw Leo lowering down from the ceiling. "Oh man am I gad to see you. I was beginning to get warned."

"Looks like I got here just in time." Leo said as he looked down at Adam and Chase. "Douglas called me when he figured one of you had been contaminated and then couldn't get you on the comm."

Bree tapped the comm. in her ear. She hadn't noticed it wasn't working with all tht was going on. "One of Chase's glitches must've knocked them out." Bree told Leo. "Is that Douglas in the helicopter? Tell him to send down a couple back boards."

Leo got on the comm. and did as he was told by Bree. The two had to hurry at getting Chase and Adam on the backboards. The waking soldiers were starting to move around and stand up. While Bree strapped Chase in to his backboard, Leo used his bionic arm to get the debris off of Adam. Adam was scraped and bruised, but what really worried Bree and Leo the most was Adam's obviously crushed ankle.

Once the debris was off Adam, Bree quickly strapped him to his backboard and they were all lifted safely into the helicopter. Douglas saw Chase and quickly told Bree and Leo to get away from him. He hoped they hadn't been exposed enough to contract the virus from Chase. Especially Bree. She had been around Chase all night and morning. No telling exactly when Chase had touched the medal and got infected.

As soon as they got back to the island Douglas sent Leo and Bree to decontamination. Douglas had some medical background and had gone to medical school, but as Donald had made clear more time than not he had flunked out and never finished. He got Chase and Adam stable, but knew he would need help with Adams ankle. He decided to call some doctors Donald had used in the past. The doctors knew about the kids bionics and had signed Donald extensive privacy contract.

It seemed like forever that Bree and Leo had to wait to know how Adam, Chase, and Mr. Davenport were. Douglas had come out one time and the two had jumped up and run over to him anxious, but he just needed some blood to run tests. Once he had the blood he went right back to the med unit without mentioning anyone.

"It has been forever Leo. Why is it taking so long?" Bree asked anxiously and super sped off and came back in an instant with a bottle of water in each had. She handed one to Leo. "Here."

Leo was as nervous as Bree, but was trying to stay as calm as possible. "Bree I'm sure they will be fine. They are bionic, remember. And Big D is too stuck on himself to die."

Bree nodded in agreement and sat down beside Leo. "I know it's just, well I've never seen Adam hurt that bad. The worse he's ever been hurt was when he dislocated his shoulder. None of hardly ever get sick either." She sighed and laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

Her head shot up though when Douglas walked out of the med unit.

Leo grabbed his own arm and stood up like he was getting ready to run. "Look man, I am not giving anymore blood until you give us some news or give me some cookies."

Douglas gave Leo an impatient look. "I don't need more blood. And it wasn't enough blood to need cookies anyway." Douglas rolled his eyes and continued. "I have some good news and some bad. Which do you want first?"

Bree jumped in, "good news, no bad, no good." Bree bit her nail and looked at Leo for directions.

"Just mix it all together." Leo said anxious to know how Big D and his brothers were.

"Ok. Donald is stable for the moment but his fever is still rising. He's in and out of consciousness. I can't get the fever to stop rising." Donald said and gave a sympathetic look.

"Chase's fever is also still rising. He too is in and out of consciousness. His fever is now affected his chip. We had to restrain him to the bed because every time he moved something went flying across the med unit. We also moved him off to the side just in case his force field reactivates." Douglas stopped again to let Bree and Leo absorb what he had just told them.

"Now Adam. He's very bruised and scraped up. He has a couple bruised ribs and one broken rib. The shock from Chase's force field messed with his chip and damaged the part that controls his heat vision causing it to randomly fire. We found that out the hard way." Douglas showed them a burnt spot on the arm of his lab coat. "He' wearing special sunglasses that absorb the heat ray. They make it very difficult for him to see though." Then Douglas stopped

Bree and Leo looked at one another then back at Douglas. "Hey, what about his leg?" Leo asked.

Douglas winced. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell about that part. He knew it would just make them worry more. He took a deep breath. "Well it's bad. It's going to need surgery to put pins in to repair and hold it together until it heals more." Bree and Leo's faces showed pure fear for their sibling. "Don't worry though I have the best doctors in the world working on him." Douglas looked to see the if the fear faded any and did slightly. Then he gave a big grin. "On a higher note, Bree, you must've been exposed to this virus before like me because you have the same antibodies I do. And Leo." Douglas grabbed Leo's non-bionic arm and gave Leo a shot in it. "Now you have the antibodies too. I used my and Bree's antibodies to make you and your mom a vaccine. She will be here soon."

"Can we see them?" Bree asked Douglas.

Douglas hesitated. Donald and Chase were very confused and Adam looked pretty bad. The desperation in Bree's eyes though made his decision for him. "Yeah I guess, but just to say hi."

When Bree and Leo walked into the med unit they were both shocked at how bad the three looked. It took everything Bree had not to cry. Leo had the sudden urge just to turn and run away, but fought it. They tried to talk to Chase and Mr. Davenport, but the two kept fading in and out and talking seemed to make them worse. Bree kissed each of them on the cheek and Leo patted them both on the shoulder and then they left to go talk to Adam.

Adam was awake and alert. He couldn't see who was coming but he could hear them. "Hey Bree." Adam said cheerfully.

Adam looked worse than Bree had imagined or ever seen him look before. He had a huge scrape across forehead that turned into a bruise that covered his eye and cheek. His ankle was wrapped to where it looked three times its normal size. He also had bandages around his chest to support his broke and bruised ribs. Bree just looked at him a moment then she put on a fake smile. "Hey Adam. How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, just mostly board. I can't even watch tv. What are you doing here? You're not sick or hurt too are you?" Adam asked his face going from smile to worry.

"No. Me and Leo are just here to see you before…" Bree stopped before saying surgery and looked at Douglas. She wasn't sure if Adam knew yet.

Adam noticed Bree's pause and the change in her breathing from getting nervous. "Don't worry Bree. Dougy here told me all about the surgery. Hey Leo, Sir Littleman." Adam said starting to raise his hand for a high five, but the movement sent a sharp pain through his ribs. "Um we'll high five later. Did Dougey tell I'll have pins coming out of my ankle. We'll have to see if the tv will get better reception if I sit near it after the surgery." Adam said. He hoped they didn't notice how terrified he was. He was supposed to be the oldest and strongest. He couldn't show him his fear in a time like this.

"Sounds cool Adam. I will see after." Leo said

In a more serious tone Adam said to Bree. "Take care of Chase for me."

Bree smiled trying not to cry. "I will, but only until you're back on your feet. I am not a babysitter."

The three left the med unit. After seeing her dad and brothers Bree was angry. Even more now than before she knew they had to get that antidote. She turned and looked at Leo and Douglas with a determined look. "Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plan B

Bree, Leo, and Douglas spent half the night coming up with a plan to get the antidote. Donald's and Chase's fevers were getting worse so they knew whatever they planned they had to do it fast.

Douglas told them the only thing Slate loved more than winning was money. So if he had designed a virus antidote Douglas was sure Slate would sell that virus antidote for the right price.

Douglas went through some of his old contacts from when he was evil and was able to set up buying the virus and antidote. "Ok we got the sale set up. I'm going to meet him as Grant Treet, a billionaire wanting to eliminate some competition. Bree, you will pose as my assistant."

"Won't he recognize you?" Leo asked.

"Not if I'm wearing this." Douglas said and stuck one of Donalds cyber mask chips on his neck. Then he tapped it and completely changed the appearance of his face.

Bree and Leo took a step back in surprise. "Oh, that's awesome." Leo practically shouted. Then he reached in like he was going to touch it. "Does it do more faces?"

Douglas slapped Leo's hand away. "Yes, but this is the face our billionaire. As Donald would say no touchy. Now lets get everything ready and go get that antidote. We need to be ready in a two hours."

It was almost time to leave and Douglas and Leo anxiously stood outside of the bedroom.

"Do I have to wear this? It's so boring." Bree said from behind the door.

"It's a disguise. It's supposed to be boring so not to draw attention." Douglas said tapping his foot impatiently. "Now I know why Donald is wound so tight."

"Yeah, at least you get a real disguise." Leo hollered back through the door. Then he shot Douglas a harsh glare.

"Leo stop complaining. You will like your job a lot better." Douglas said to Leo then rolled his eyes, looked back at the door, then at his watch. "Bree, C'mon We have go to go now or we are going to be late."

Bree slowly stepped out of the room. She really did look like a different person. She had her hair pulled up in a neat bun, she was wearing a business suite with a pencil skirt, pumps, and to finish it off black rimmed glasses.

Both Leo and Douglas were very impressed at how different she looked and how much older she looked. "Way to go Bree. You look perfect." Douglas said with a smile.

Bree straightened up and in a slightly deeper older sounding voice replied. "Thank you Mr. Treet."

The three arrived at the address Slate had sent them for the buy. When they got there it looked like an abandoned warehouse. Leo dropped Bree and Douglas off. Before Leo pulled off Douglas leaned back in the window and tapped his cyper mask chip to change his face. The he rubbed the car door. "Leo be careful with her. It's not a toy and its not mine. Donald will kill us if he finds out we borrowed his new phantom car."

Leo was all smiles. "I'll be careful. I can't believe my job is to drive the most awesome car ever." Leo squeezed the steering wheel.

"Don't squeeze me." The car said in Tasha's voice.

Leo quickly released the wheel. His eyes were huge and he glanced around half expecting to his mom.

Douglas in his billionaire face smiled. Then he looked at his watch. "Be back in fifteen minutes."

Leo agreed and sped off.

Douglas shook his head as he watched the speed away out of sight. "Alright Bree, here goes, keep to the story just as we practiced. Anything goes awry use your super speed to grab the antidote and get out."

Bree nodded in agreement. The two were amazed when they stepped into the building. It was a fully functioning lab inside. It didn't look at like the outside. Slate noticed the amazement on the two's faces. "The hidden surprise is always my favorite part." Slate said walking up to them.

The man wasn't at all what Bree had pictured in her mind. He was much younger and wore kakis, tennishoes, at t-shirt, and a ball cap. She also found him to be very cute. His bright blue eyes drew her in like magnets. She couldn't pull herself away or get the goofy grin off her face until Douglas nudged her.

He knew this man wasn't Slate, but he decided to play along. He needed that antidote fast. "The money, show him the money." Douglas said rather harshly.

"Oh." Bree opened the briefcase and showed the money to Slate and the two men now standing with him.

A short, much older, stocky man in a suite walked up smiling.l

"Now this was the Nathan Slate he knew and loathed." Douglas thought to himself.

"I'm Nathan Slate" the man introduced himself. "This is my son Nate. I currently training him to do the business." Nathan looked at the young man from the floor up. "He needs a little work, but he will soon be a chip off the old block." He then motioned to one of the two men. The man stepped up with their own briefcase and opened it revealing the virus and antidote.

Douglas pulled out a scanner and scanned the vials. Satisfied he smiled. "Looks like we have a deal Mr. Slate." Being nice to the man soured Douglas's stomach.

Bree and the man traded cases the Douglas and Mr. Slate shook hands. When Douglas reached out his hand his shirt and jacket rode up his arm just enough to reveal a tattoo on the inside of Douglas's arm. Bree saw Mr. Slate recognize the tattoo and watched his expression completely change. Bree readied herself to run. Bree looked over at Nate, "Sorry Nate." Then using her super speed grabbed Douglas and the case with the antidote and sped out into the street to where Leo was supposed to be waiting.

But Leo wasn't there. "I told him fifteen minutes." Douglas said angrily.

Bree was very aggravated. "How could Leo be so irresponsible on a mission. He was worse then Adam. She handed Dougls the case with the antidote in it. "Here, you get on my back. I'll get us home."

Douglas was about to do so when a stun ray hit Bree knocking her out cold. He looked up from Bree to see several guards coming his way. "Oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

Douglas is beginning to worry. Then out of nowhere he heard Leo's voice. "Douglas get in the car." Leo said.

Douglas looked around and then realized the cars cloaking device was on and the car was sitting right in front of him. "You have to help me get Bree in. And fast."

Leo jumped out and helped Douglas get Bree in the car. He had to dive out of the way to avoid a stun ray. He quickly jumped back in the car. "They seem angry Douglas." Leo said as he put the car in gear and the three sped away.

"That was too close. We got to get back to the island fast. I just got a message from the med staff that said Chase's fever has reached critical. If it gets much worse it won't just damage the chip it will destroy it." Douglas said.

Bree had woken just in time to hear Douglas. "I can super speed the antidote to the island."

"I don't think so missy. That stun ray will keep your bionics from working for at least another hour." Douglas answered Bree.

When they got to the island Douglas went straight to the med unit to administer the antidote to Donald and Chase.

Bree and Leo went to see Adam who was about to go into surgery.

"Hey guys." Adam said. He was glad they had come by. He wanted some company while the meds kicked in.

"How are you holding up?" Bree asked Adam.

"Not bad. They let me have as much jello as I wanted. And after the surgery I get to eat as much ice-cream as I want." Adam said excitedly.

"Isn't that supposed to be when you get your tonsils out?" Leo asked.

Bree coughed and elbowed Leo hard in the ribs. "And when you have any other operation."

"Oh yeah. I must've forgot." Leo went along. "You do realize that there is not enough icecream in the entire world for that. Right?"

Adam began to yawn and his eyes were getting heavy. "I'm getting really sleepy." Adam said threw another yawn.

Then a nurse came in. "Ok, Adam. Time to go." The nurse said gently. Bree and Leo got the hint and left Adam.

They ran into Douglas on their way out. "How are Chase and Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"I just got the antidote in them. They didn't have any bad reactions. Their fevers are still up and down though." Douglas answered. "We just have to wait."

Once again Bree and Leo were stuck waiting. "Oh my gosh did I mention I hate waiting." Bree said pacing the floor and biting her nails. The speed of her pace continued to get faster as the stun ray wore off.

"Only a thousand times." Leo moaned. Bree will you stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Did I mention I hate waiting." Bree said, but never stopped pacing.

After almost two hours of waiting Leo and Bree were relieved to see Douglas finally come out of the med unit. He looked exhausted. Bree and Leo stared at him anxiously. "I got good news and more good news." He said with a smile.

"Well why don't you tell us the good news first." Leo said.

"Adam made it through surgery and is in recovery. Chase and Donald are finally stable and their fevers are finally lowering. They are now resting easy." Douglas said. He was glad to be giving good news after the past couple days they had had.

"Ok, let's go see them." Leo said and headed toward the med unit. Donald stopped him by grabbing his ear and twirling him back beside Bree.

"Ouch!" Leo hollered very dramatically. "What was that for? You said they were better."

"Yes. Better and resting. Rest is what they all need right now. It will be another couple hours before the wake up. Meanwhile I have you two a mission." Douglas said adding the last part as fast as he could.

"A mission? But shouldn't we be here with them?" Bree asked.

"There's nothing you can do around here right now but some more waiting. This mission is important. Donald's power booster from the inventor's convention is missing. I checked the security footage from the convention and it showed Slate swiping it. Donald is paranoid so I knew he would put a tracker chip in it somewhere just in case of an incident just like this one. So I ran the tracker and the power booster is here. In this dam." Douglas said pulling a map up on the screen they were looking at.

"Oh good you know where it is. What do you need us for?" Bree asked.

"The power booster is wired into the power grid on the dam. Connected just right it kind of turns into a boom box and could set off an explosion that would knock out the whole dam. The worst part is that it can be switched on remotely." Douglas said. This could not only destroy that whole town at the bridge, but also tarnish the Davenport name forever."

"How can it do that?" Bree asked.

Donald brought up a picture of the front of the power booster on his screen. "Here's a visual."

"Hey that's our symbol." Bree said.

"Yep. So if that power booster overloads and blows up everyone will think we are responsible." Douglas said and looked at his watch. "You have an hour before the power at the dam is switched on. You either have to get the power booster disconnected or get the people out of that town."

Leo and Bree had hoped going on the mission would help take their minds off their siblings and dad, but they were wrong. As they stood at a large steel door to a chamber where the power booster was located they thought of their siblings. Even after Leo used his bionic arm on the door it still wouldn't budge.

"If Adam were here he'd have that door out of the way in seconds." Bree said. "We got to get the people out of town.

"Just give me one more try." Leo said sweat rolling down his face. Finally the wheel on the door loosened and the door opened. "Got it." Leo said and the two rushed into the room.

When they got to the power booster and opened it they both just looked at it and cocked their heads slightly to the side. It was just a bunch of mixed up wires and lights. "We will never figure that out in time. We got to get the people out of town." Leo said starting to sound a little panicked.

"Wait. Douglas said he could talk us through disconnecting it." Bree said.

"If Chase were here he would have that power booster scanned and disconnected in no time." Leo said.

Over their comm. sets came Douglas's voice. "I get it guys. It would be better if Adam and Chase were there. It would be better if Donald were here also, but they aren't. They need us to be strong and do this so they don't wake up to world that hates them."

"Ok. We get it. What do we need to do?" Bree sighed.

"That's more like it. First take the blue wire and move it aside. Then there should be a black wire." Douglas told Bree.

Bree moved the blue wire and was about to grab the black wire.

"Don't touch it whatever you do. It's live and very unstable and will cause the whole thing to blow." Douglas said quickly.

Bree quickly jerked her hand away from and gasped for a second. "Donald next time say don't touch first."

"Sorry. Guess I'm nervous. Anyway. There should be a yellow wire beside the black one. Cut the yellow wire. Then cut the blue one." Douglas said with a slight squeak in his voice from being nervous.

Bree did as she was told. Right after the power to the dam switched on. Both Leo and Bree dived on top of one another bracing for an explosion. When none came the two slowly looked up. When they saw the lights in the box were off the looked at each other, grinned, and gave a high five. "We are totally awesome." Leo said.

"Way to go guys. Now let's get that box disconnected the rest of the way and get it and you two back here. Adam and Donald are awake." Donald said.

"That's wonderful." Bree said, but even though she was happy about Mr. Davenport and Adam, Douglas hadn't said anything about Chase. She was about to ask, but Leo beat her to it.

"What about Chase?" Leo asked.

"He's still stable and all his vitals seem good. He just isn't awake yet. He will probably be awak by the time you get back." Douglas said.

Douglas was right. By the time Bree and Leo returned to the island Chase had also woke up.

The virus was also completely gone from Chase except for a cold also. He wasn't sure if I was the cold or his chip, but he could barely hear. He also had to have his hands restrained to the bed because every time he moved his hands something would go flying across the med unit.

When Bree walked up to his bed he still looked so pale and tired. "Chase I'm glad you're getting better. We really missed you on our mission today." Bree said hoping hearing he was missed would cheer Chase up.

Chase just smiled, than asked the only thing that was on his mind. "How's Adam?"

Bree looked at Leo. "He's fine. He'll just be grounded for a little while."

Chase sank in his bed. "If I had just told y'all I wasn't feeling well none of this would have happened."

"Chase this is no time to blame yourself. It will have to wait until you are feeling better." Bree said. It was the only kind of support she had on that subject for now. She agreed with Chase. She looked across the med unit to Adam. If Chase wasn't sick she would smack him right now.

Adam now had pins coming out of his shin and ankle. He was glad he couldn't see it for the moment. He was sore everywhere. He had never been this injured. And with his chip all messed up too he felt like nothing.

"Hey Adam, Big A." Leo said trying to be as perky as he could, but looking at Adam in that bed for that long really made it hard. Adam never held still very long.

"Hey Leo. How did your mission go?" Adam asked trying not to seem down.

"Oh man, I wish you had been there. I about pulled my arm off trying to open a door that you could have easily crashed through." Leo answered him.

"That would have been totally awesome. Then you could have hung out with me all day." Adam pulled Leo to him mad noggied him. The movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through his ribs. He grabbed them. "Ouch!" Adam grunted.

Donald had recovered the fastest. Once his fever had broken he had woken up. There was no trace of the virus in system except for a cold it left him with. As soon as he was able he got his out of his pj's and into some clothes. He got an update on what was going on and teamed up with Douglas to figure out a way to repair Adam's and Chase's damaged chips.

The next few days were the toughest Leo, Bree, Donald, Tasha, or Douglas had ever been through. Chase was still restrained to the bed and getting more irritable. Adam was still practically blind so they took turns reading to him to keep him occupied enough he didn't go out of his mind. Donald and Douglas had spent hours on end to design a way to repair Chase's and Adam's chips so they could start getting back to normal. Hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nano-bites Good or Bad

Finally Donald had figured it out. He injected Adam and Chase with nano-bites programmed to repair their chips. The first couple hours was rather painful for both brothers. Bee at with Adam and Leo sat with Chase. Donald, when he wasn't sneezing his head off, watched the monitors to keep track of the nano-bites progress.

Since Donald had been able to get out of bed he had not rested and it had begun to show. Tasha was getting worried.

"Donald, just take a short rest. I'm sure Douglas wouldn't mind watching the monitors for a little while." Tasha said and Douglas nodded in agreement.

"No. No. I caused this I need to stay and make sure they are ok." Donald said and turned his attention back to the monitors.

By the next morning both Adam and Chase had both stopped glitching. Chase was out of bed and able to leave the med units. But chose to stay until he knew Adam was ok. Donald had went to bed, as soon as both boys were awake and arguing like usual, and no one had heard from him the entire day.

When Adam got the glasses off and could see normal again he was as mischievous as he could be being he was still stuck in bed with his leg. "Hey Bree." Adam said and tossed her a bed pan he had poured his apple juice in.

Bree caught the pan, but when the liquid sloshed onto her hand she dropped it. "Adam, that's gross." She shouted at him and then realized when she had dropped the bed pan she had spilt the liquid all over her shoes and jeans. She let out an aggravated squeal and stomped off.

Even though it hurt some Adam still busted out laughed. "Bree got some pee pee." Adam laughed out across the med unit as she went out of sight. Adam was still laughing when Chase walked over to Adam's bed. "Did you see that bro?" Adam asked pointing in the direction Bree had went. "She went all eww and it was just apple juice. This is great. I have been pranking Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport all day and none of them will try to prank me back because they feel sorry for me."

Chase made his laugh seem as real as possible. He wasn't sure if Adam was really as ok with his situation as he seemed or if it was an act. "They are just trying to be nice. Cut them little slack." Chase said understanding why they wouldn't prank Adam back.

"But if I do that they will think I'm not ok. So… Chase can you help me fix this sheet." Adam asked.

"Sure." Chase said and walked up to Adams bed. When he did Adam pulled out a can of shaving cream and sprayed it all over Chase's face.

"Where did you get shaving cream?" Chase asked aggravated.

"I got to stay clean shaven." Adam said rubbing his face with a big grin.

"You are impossible." Chase said angrily, but then smiled. "At least I know you're ok."

It was almost a week before Chase was able to go on missions again and they came in full force. The only thing that slowed him down was the darn cold he had. He seemed to sneeze at the most inopportune times.

Adam had started healing well and was able to get the pins out of his leg and ankle. It took a second surgery, but he went through it well. Since the pins were out he was able to get out of bed and on crutches. He was also able to start therapy. The therapy was a lot harder then he had thought it would be and he was struggling at having so many limitations. They had discovered his bones were healing normal, but his muscles not being used in a few weeks weren't gaining strength or movement as quickly as the therapist and doctors would have liked. But when Bree, Leo, and Chase were there everything was fine. He had made Douglas and Donald promise not to tell Bree, Chase, or Leo about his issues in therapy. He hated hearing about the missions too, but didn't tell them that either.

Then they told Adam that if he didn't start improving faster the doctors would be forced to do another operation. Adam got scared this time and tried to sneak off the island, but was caught by Bree.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked right before Adam was able to get on the hydroloop.

Adam cringed at being caught. "Umm. I decided I wanted cheeseburger."

Then Donald walked in on Bree and Adam. "Adam, where are you going? They have been looking for you for an hour to prep you for surgery." Donald said forgetting his promise to Adam.

"Surgery? What surgery?" Bree asked concerned.

This time Donald cringed. "Sorry Adam."

"It doesn't matter now. Guess I'll go get hacked up again. Three strikes I'm out." Adam said sounding really down heading toward the med unit on his crutches.

Donald felt really bad when he realized how scared Adam was of having a third surgery. "Adam, maybe there is a different solution. Let me talk to Douglas."

Adam smiled. "Yes sir Mr. Davenport."

Donald and Douglas teamed up and after working on it most of the day finally figured out a way to reprogram Adams nano-bites to heal his leg faster.

Chase was sitting with Adam trying to convince him that burping the alphabet backward was not a good way to impress girls. "Ok Adam you ready? This shouldn't hurt." Donald told Adam attaching some leads to his temples. "The most you should feel is tiny shock."

Donald walked to the side and picked up his tablet. Chase started to walk away, but Adam grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Chase don't you want to stay and see me get shocked?" Adam asked.

Adams eyes looked desperate so Chase just shrugged. "Fine, it might be fun to watch you squirm some." Then Chase punched Adams arm.

"Ouch." Adam said surprised Chase had got in a sneak punch. He started to punch Chase in the gut, but Chase grabbed his hand stopping the punch. When the brother's hands touched the leads on Adams temples shocked him and his hand shocked Chase's. They both hollered out, "Owe."

Donald looked up from his tablet. He hadn't seen what had just happed he had just heard the two bickering as usual. "Ok, it's done. Adam, your nano-bites should start healing the bone in your leg and then will move down to you ankle to repair it. Hopefully you will be healed enough to try therapy again."

"And then I will be able to chase down Chase. Ha ha. Chase down Chase. It's like it was meant for me to chase you Chase." Adam said and laid back his head laughing.

Not amused Chase crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Davenport, can't you program the nano-bites to repair Adam's since of humor?" Chase asked and headed toward the door.

"Oh did I hurt little Chasey's feelings?" Adam mocked Chase even holding his nose so he sounded stopped up like Chase.

Chase stopped at the door and looked back at Adam. "No I just need to talk to someone with a brain." Chase said and then left. He shook his head as he walked toward the training area. He would never admit it but he did miss having Adam on missions and in training. Chases thoughts were interrupted by him letting out a loud sneeze.

"Chase is here." Leo said and Bree laughed.

"It's not funny. This cold is driving me nuts. I can't breathe, my throat is always scratchy, my nose runs constantly, and this infernal sneezing. Leo I am so sorry for the time I called you a wimp for complaining about your cold." Chase vented.

"Oh it's ok." Leo said putting his arm around Chase's shoulders which was very uncharacteristic of Leo unless he wanted something.

Chase removed Leo's arm from his shoulder. "What do you want Leo?" Chase asked in a lower more serious tone.

"Who says I want anything?" Leo said and almost a squeak.

Bree stepped in. "Yeah, who says Leo wants anything? Maybe he was just being nice because you are such a great brother."

Chase looked at Bree skeptically. Now he knew that something was up. "Ok, just spill. What do you two want?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "We can't get anything past you since you're so smart." Bree smiled a sweet smile. Chase just stared at her. "We want you to unlock some abilities for us. You know as good as I do we need the extra help without Adam on the missions with us."

"I can't do that Bree. First, I would get into so much trouble. Second, since the little Sebastian incident Mr. Davenport and Douglas both changed the codes. You know we could just tell Mr. Davenport how hard the missions are without Adam." Chase told Bree.

"Chase, you know we can't do that. What if we do and Mr. Davenports gets one of the students to help? Adam might think we are replacing. Then he'll never come back." Bree said. He lip had started to quiver.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep going like we are until Adam comes back." Chase said. Leo and Bree just frowned. Then the mission alarm sounded. "That's our queue." Chase and the three went to suite up.

It was almost six hours before they returned from the mission. When they stepped off the hydroloop they were met by Mr. Davenport. They could tell by his expression that he had another mission for them.

"Big D. Look at you worrying and making sure we got back ok." Leo said messing with Donald.

"Leo you know that not it. I wish that's all it was. An emergency just came up. The satellite that controls the space station Helio was hit by lightening. It is now unsecure. The same storm blocked the road out to it so no crewmen can get the proper equipment out there to repair it. You three are the only chance to get it secure. If it loses its signal with the space station the station and its crew could hurl uncontrollably out into space or get caught in earth's gravitational pull and plummet to the ground." Mr. Davenport explained to them. Wasting no time he helped them get the equipment they needed together and saw them off in the Davencopter C-12 (a larger version of the original Davencopter).

When they arrived at the dish they could hear it creaking on its almost shattered base.

"It's about to go. I'll use my molecularkenesis to stabilize the dish, Leo you lift and hold the new base in place, and Bree you attach the base to the dish as quickly as you can." Chase said and the two went straight to work doing what they were told.

Bree and Leo were a little over half way done with the repairs and Chase was still holding the dish stable when a shooting pain surged through his head and chip. He let out a moan of pain, grabbed his head, and dropped to his knees. He didn't lose his concentration though. Leo heard Chase and looked over at him. "Bree, hurry! Something is wrong with Chase." Leo shouted to her.

Chase held the dish as long as he could, but when another wave of pain shot through his head and chip he lost his hold on the dish and collapsed to the ground.

Bree had tightened the last bolt just in time. As soon as she and Leo had gotten down from the dish she super sped over to Chase's side. "Chase, are you ok?" She asked touching Chase lightly.

Chase moaned and tried to stand, but grabbed his head instead. "Owwe." He groaned again as Bree and Leo both helped him to his feet.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

Chase was still a little hazy from his headache. "I'm not sure. It might be I'm not fully recuperated from my cold and have used by bionics too much."

"Well let's get back and get some rest." Bree said. She was worn out herself. It seemed all they had done lately was sleep and go on missions. She was almost looking forward to school starting back up in a couple weeks. Hoping maybe Mr. Davenport would give them a break and start letting the students at the academy help.

They got into the Davencopter C-12. Chase thought he was feeling better so like usual he synced his GPS to the helicopter so it could auto-pilot them back to the island. Then another pain shot through Chases head. He grabbed his head with one hand and hit the seat with the other hand. He cried out. "Bree make it stop."

Leo was in the pilot seat and noticed the GPS had gone haywire and the helicopter was now preparing to land in the middle of the ocean. "Bree what's going on back there?" Leo asked

Bree, half panicked answered Leo. "Chase is having another headache. It's causing his chip to glitch."

"I'm going to manual so we don't land in the ocean." Leo said in a commanding tone taking over the controls.

"Ok." Then Bree's eyes got big. "Wait, Do you know how to fly this thing?" Bree asked sounding even more panicked.

"Oh Bree, Of course I do. Big D has been training me." Then in a lower tone added. "On the simulator."

Bree calmed down until she realized the last part of what Leo had just said. "The simulator? Leo this is not the simulator!"

As Leo took over the controls and successfully stopped the helicopter from landing in the ocean Leo calmly said. "I was highest scorer for in air flight even during attacks. And that was against Big D and Douglas. I only have trouble with one part." He voice started to sound nervous as the island came into sight.

"And what part was that?" Bree asked sounding a little calmer herself. She was still trying to comfort a moaning Chase.

"The landing." Leo squeaked wide eyed and pointed to the island almost under them.

"Get on the radio and see if you can get Mr. Davenport or Douglas to talk you down." Bree said. She was scared but she was more worried for her brother. He was pale, clammy, and had started to the face that came before a pain. She rubbed his forehead not knowing what else to do . Chase's eyes shot open and hollered out in pain again grabbing his head with both hands.

As Leo reached for the radio control he heard Chase holler and the radio sparked. "Uh, oh." Leo said.

Bree looked up at the front to see the radio box smoking. Try your comm." Bree suggested.

Leo tried his but got nothing. "Bree it's dead." He said in a frantic tone.

Bree tried hers. "Mine's dead too. You're just going to have to do the best you can. Leo, Chase needs you."

Leo whined a little. "Why me?" Then he collected himself, took a deep breath, and focused. "You can do this Leo." He said to himself.

"Bree . I got. I'm going to land us." Leo said with a smile. He almost had the helicopter on the ground.

Bree smiled also, but her smile quickly turned to terror when Chase hollered out in pain again and she saw the stick being jerked out of Leo's hands.

Leo looked at his empty hands and screamed his most girly scream. Then he held tightly to his seat belt. "We better brace ourselves we're about to crash…" Leo said right before the helicopter slammed into the landing pad. Will the three make it out of the crash? How is Adam? What will he do if they don't?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Adam's Sacrifice

In the med unit Donald was doing a scan of Adam's leg with a very content look on his face. "Adam everything looks great. The nano-bites have repaired your tibia completely and have now moved down to your ankle."

"That's great, but what's my tibia? I thought they were supposed to be fixing my leg? That's where it's been hurting." Adam said trying to look at Donald's scanner.

Donald jerked the scanner away from Adam. "That is your leg. It's the shin bone in your leg. You know, the one you broke?" Donald said slowly so Adam would understand rolling his eyes in the process.

"Ohhh, I get it." Adam said nodding and grinning.

"So here pretty soon you'll be able to out of the cast and inot a boot so you can start your therapy again. "Donald told Adam.

Adams smile went away. "Why do I have to do that again? It's boring, and hard." Adam asked. He knew the therapy wasn't going as they wanted before the second surgery and nano-bites. "What if it went bad again? Would he be off the team for good?" Adam thought as Mr. Davenport started explaining all the reasons he had to do his therapy. He only heard the last and most important part.

"The more therapy you do the faster you can get back on the team and running missions again. Do you understand? It's for your own good." Mr. Davenport asked looking at a zoned out Adam.

Adam realized Mr. Davenport had stopped talking and shook himself out of his thoughts. "No therapy, no missions."

"That's right." Mr. Davenport said then the alarms from the helipad went off. Douglas came running in and held up a his tablet showing a picture of the crashed Davencopter C-12. The helicopter malfunctioned and the kids just crashed on the landing pad." Douglas said, already out of breath. Both him and Donald took off running toward the landing pad.

When they stepped onto the landing pad they saw Leo and Bree coming toward them with an unconscious Chase draped between them. Donald rand straight to them and helped lay Chase on the ground. "What's wrong with him?" Donald asked Bree and Leo.

The two were still out of breath and a little dazed. Once Bree had caught her breath she answered Mr. Davenport. "I'm not sure. He wss fine when we got there. Then he sneezed a few thousand times. He has the most obnoxious sneeze…" Bree began to wonder.

Donald interrupted her. "Bree!"

"Oh. He said his head and chi were hurting and he started glitching. The headaches kept getting stronger and more frequent." Bree explained.

As soon as she finished another pain hit Chase. When he opened his eyes he saw Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport. You have got to help me." Chase groaned grabbing Donald's shirt and collapsed again.

"We have got to get him to the med unit now. We need to scan his chip. There must be something the nano-bites missed." Donald said to Douglas. In a flash Bree had grabbed Chase and taken him to the med unit and returned.

"He is in the bed next to Adam." Bree said glad there was something she was finally able to do to help her brother. Feeling helpless was getting on her nerves.

When they got down to the med unit Donald scanned Chase. The expression on his face told Bree and Leo something was wrong. It also showed he was confused by whatever it was too. Then when he made them leave they knew something was really wrong. "I will let you know something when I figure this out." Was all Mr. Davenport told them before going back into the med-unit.

Douglas had run test after test and kept getting the same result. It was not a result he wanted. The results showed that somehow when Donald had reprogrammed Adams nano-bites Chase's nano-bites had reprogrammed too. The problem was Chase didn't have injuries so the nano-bites malfunctioned and instead of just shutting down the nano-bites had reprogrammed themselves and were attacking Chase's chip as if it were a foreign object that needed removing.

Donald was in the training area working on a way to adjust some of the training programs to figure in Adam's injury in hopes of taking his mind off Chase while Douglas did his scans. He knew Adam would be in a boot for a while even after the nano-bites healed the bones in his ankle. As he designed Adam's new mission suite Douglas came in and cleared his throat to get Donald's attention. The look on Douglas's face and lack of enthusiasm that Douglas usually had when finding something told Donald that whatever Douglas had found was bad. Donald immediately stopped what he had been doing. "Douglas what did you find out?"

Douglas motioned Donald over to the side of the room. Neither of them realized Adam was right on the other side of the door they were standing beside about to come in but stopped when he heard their voices.

Douglas shifted nervously and explained to Donald the situation. Donald had a sick look on his face. "Big bro you're going to have to decide. Keep the nano-bites working in Adam to get him healed faster so he could rejoin the team and possibly damage Chase permanently or deactivate the only nano-bites we have, which are unable to be reactivated, hopefully in time to save Chase but slow down Adam's healing lessening his chances of ever returning to the team. Either way you could lose one or both of them from the team."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he was letting Chase be permanently damaged for him. Plus Leo, Bree, and Chase seemed to be handling the mission's fine without him so far. He quietly hopped back to the med unit where the nano-bite control panel was. He was about to hit the deactivate button on the panel when Bree came up behind him. "What ya doin?" Bree asked putting her arm around her brother and smiling.

Startled Adam almost lost his balance on the crutches. "Bree." He said quickly smiling. "Look at all these buttons." Then Adam continued to start to hit the button he thought would deactivate the nano-bites. Bree super sped and stopped his hand.

"No Adam. That button will deactivate the nano-bites and they will stop working. They can't be turned back on either." Bree said.

"This one?" Adam asked then took a serious tone. "I thought so." And hit the button. Donald and Douglas walked in as he did.

"Adam, what have you done?" Donald asked.

"I heard you and Douglas talking. I couldn't let Chase get hurt on my account." Adam said and left the med unit. Bree started to go after Adam, but Douglas stopped her.

"Give him a little bit. He just made a big decision." Douglas said.

Leo met Adam on his way into the med unit, but Adam had not even acknowledged him. "What's wrong with Adam?" Leo asked the others as he entered the med unit.

"Oh he just deactivated his nano-bites so Chase would get better. That's all. Bree said upset.

They were all distracted by a moan from Chase who was waking up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and wondered why he was back in the med unit. Then he noticed everyone staring at him. "Hey guys. What happened?"

For a moment they exchanged glances between each other which told Chase something was up. Then finally everyone but Donald left. Donald explained that somehow Chase's nano-bites had reprogrammed when Adam's had.

Chase remembered the shock both him and Adam had gotten while Mr. Davenport was programming Adam's nano-bites. He didn't mention it though. He knew that Mr. Davenport would just get mad because him and Adam had been playing around.

Then Mr. Davenport explained to Chase how the reprogramming had caused his nano-bites had attacked his chip and caused him to glitch and how him, Bree, and Leo had crashed the Davencopter C-12. Then Mr. Davenport stopped.

Chase could tell there was more. He waited for Mr. Davenport to continue for as long as he could. "What aren't you telling me?" Chase finally asked. "Is something wrong with Adam?"

"Well." Donald squeaked. "Not so much as wrong with, but it going to take him a little longer than we had estimated for him to be ready to return to the team."

Chase thought a moment putting the pieces together in his mind. It didn't take him long to figure out what Adam had done for him. He didn't know how to react. He had no idea Adam cared for him that much. Most of the time it seemed Adam was looking ways to hurt him.

"Well I should probably go talk to your brother now. And I'm sure Leo is dying to tell you how he almost landed the helicopter himself." Donald said and left the med unit.

Bree and Leo rushed in as Donald left. They told Chase all about the mission. "I have to admit he was pretty amazing. He would have had us landed if you hadn't glitched again." Bree told Chase.

"Hear that, amazing." Leo said then pulled out his phone. "Hey Bree, Would you repeat that one more time right here into the phone?"

Since he had saved their lives she humored him and rolling her eyes said into the phone. "Leo was amazing."

"I'm just glad you two weren't hurt. Sorry guys." Chase said. "What are we going to do about Adam?"

"I guess we'll see what he says to Mr. Davenport first" Bree said.

When Donald walked into the Rats room Adam was gathering together his things.

"Adam. What are you doing?" Donald asked surprising Adam.

"I'm packing. I think I can do my therapy better at home. It won't be so distracting there." Adam said.

Donald didn't want Adam to go, but he thought maybe the change of scenery would help. And maybe not having to hear about mission stuff all day would cheer him up some. He also considered the team and Bree, Chase, and Leo all said they were doing ok on the missions without Adam for now. Neither of them had told him how they really felt and how hard the missions really were without Adam. Donald took a deep breath. "Well, if you really think that going back home will be better for you, but remember you can come back to the team as soon as you are ready."

Donald called Tasha and told her Adam would be coming home and staying there instead of at the academy to finish his therapy. Tasha was glad to hear she wouldn't be alone every evening now while Donald was at the academy or on missions with the kids so she gladly agreed.

Donald helped Adam finish packing while Adam went and said his goodbyes to Bree, Chase, and Leo. He never told them why he was going home just that he had to. He had mad Donald promise not to tell them either.

'It's not so bad. We'll still see each other at school and family dinners." Adam said

Bree, Chase, and Leo were devastated. They would miss Adam, but they were also worried about having to go on even more missions without Adam. It almost seemed like Adam didn't want to come back. Bree had tears streaming down her face. "And when you finish your therapy and come back to the team."

Chase especially felt bad. He knew what Adam had done for him even after it was his glitch that had injured Adam in the first place. "Yeah it won't be any time at all." Chase added choking back his own tears.

Adam just smiled. As he got on the hydroloop he waved goodbye. Then the hydroloop closed and Adam was gone. Will Bree, Chase, and Leo come clean about how hard missions are without Adam? Will Adam come back?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Come Back Adam

It was only a couple weeks later and school had started. Adam and his sibling had only seen each other a few times since he had left. He was glad to get to see them on a daily basis at school. He noticed they looked tired a lot, but they didn't act like anything was wrong. He didn't ask them about missions and to his relief they didn't bring them up around him. He had made a whole list of pranks to do on them and had every intention of carrying out every one of them.

Leo, to his surprise was glad they were back in school. He liked getting to hang out with Adam at school even if caused him to get pranked more times than he could count. "So A what is this my mom tells me about you and her taking a cooking class together?" Leo asked. He was glad that Adam and his mom were getting along, but he was also a little jealous.

Adam blushed. He and Tasha had taken a few days to get comfortable around each other. The first thing he had learned was that Tasha hated pranks, but was really good at pranking back. Almost to good, so they had to call a truce before one of them got severely injured. The second thing he had learned about Tasha was that she loved to cook but couldn't. When Tasha learned how much Adam just loved food in general she had suggested they do the cooking class together and he thought it sounded fun and agreed. "Yeah we're fixing y'all a dinner Friday. So don't make any plans." Adam answered Leo excitedly.

Chase and Bree had walked up in time to also hear the invite. Leo and Chase quickly said they would be there, but Bree hesitated. She finally had a date with Blane, the guy she had had an on again off again crush on for the past two years. Now her brothers were together and ruining her life again.

"Bree before you get all huffy and say I'm ruining your life I already invited Blane and he accepted if you would be there too. So I told him you would." Adam said with a big gloating grin.

"You hi-jacked my date? Typical." Bree said. Then she saw the grin on Adam's face start to slip away. "What a great idea. Now I can do both." Bree said forcing a smile. She just hoped her family wouldn't embarrass her.

"Then it's set Friday for dinner." Adam said and hopped to class on his crutches.

Chase, Bree, and Leo just looked at each other exhausted. Since school had started back two weeks before they had been mentoring and training at the academy after school and on the weekends when they weren't on missions at all hours. Donald had finally gotten a group of students to run the less urgent or difficult missions. The only problem with that was they still got the hard missions where they needed Adam most. Adam didn't ask about the missions and they didn't bring them up. It was just by luck they had completed the last two missions successfully.

"You guys we have got to talk to Mr. Davenport about running these missions without Adam. I'm so stressed I'm getting split ends." Bree said showing Chase and Leo a strand of hair. "Adam said therapy is going good and that he might get off the crutches at this week's session." She flopped on their couch and rolled her eyes to Chase.

Leo flopped down next to her. "I agree. These missions have been grueling I mean if that fuse hadn't have reignited itself we would have been goners." Then he also rolled his eyes toward Chase.

Chase had sat down in the chair and was about to zone out when he realized both Bree and Leo were looking at him. He was almost too tired to answer, but he used the last of his strength and did. "I completely agree. I've used my bionics so much my chip hurts." Then he slowly stood back up. "This heavy lifting thing is killing me. I can barely move. I overslept this morning and missed first period. We had a test and I missed it. Now I have to make up the test and do extra credit." Chase complained.

Bree and Leo new if Chase was complaining about extra credit he was tired. Usually he did extra credit the teacher hadn't even assigned. "Ok that does it." Bree said and jumped up from the couch. "I'm telling Mr. Davenport we can't take it anymore."

Meanwhile Tasha and Adam were getting Adam's cast off and getting a boot he would be able to walk on as soon as his knee had enough strength. "Adam this is great. Soon you will be off on the crutches all together, start training, and running missions again." Tasha said excitedly but was also a little disappointed knowing he would go back to the island once he could start running missions again.

Adam didn't respond at first. He seemed to be worried about something. When he realized Tasha was waiting for some kind of response he forced a smile. "Yeah, Yay." He said sarcastically.

Tasha gave Adam a concerned look, "Adam aren't you happy? What's the matter? I figured you would be practically jumping out of your skin. It won't be too much longer and you will be back running missions with Bree, Chase, and Leo."

"I know. I am happy. I miss them a lot. I even miss the missions, but what if I go back and I'm not the same as I was before? Not as good. What if I endanger the team or let them down?" Adam said.

"You can't think that way. You will go back just like before." Was all Tasha knew to tell Adam. Tasha knew something had been bothering Adam, but she didn't think it was as big as being afraid to go on missions again. This was something Donald would've have handled if had been there. She knew she would have to talk to Donald about what Adam had told her. She figured she could at dinner the next night.

Bree stormed into the training area where Donald and Douglas were working on a new project. Chase and Leo were right behind her. "Mr. Davenport we need to talk." Bree demanded.

Donald and Douglas had been very into their project and when Bree spoke she startled both of them almost causing them to drop the project. Donald and Douglas cringed then carefully set the project on the table. They both took a sigh of relief. "Bree! What is it? You almost caused us to drop the particle separator." Donald said aggravated.

"Yeah, and if that thing had broken it would have released micro particle enzymes in the facility that would have torn us apart from the inside." Douglas added.

Bree just shook her head. "Mr. Davenport this is important. We can't take it anymore. We have got to have Adam back. These missions are too hard without him." Bree said.

Donald looked at Leo and Chase. "Do you too feel this way too?" Donald asked.

Chase dropped his shoulders. "Yes. We have for a while. We just didn't want to give you something else to worry about."

"Guys if you're having a problem that could affect the team ability to complete missions you should tell me. I would much rather worry about that then about one of you if you are injured on a mission." Donald said. He was completely caught off guard by what they said. They had seemed to be doing everything fine without Adam.

At that Friday night dinner everyone seemed to be in a good mood. They all had fun together and played pranks on each other like they had always done. The only differences was Bree's crush was there and had joined in and that Adam was still on crutches which gave Chase a slight advantage, but not much.

Leo sat back on the couch and rubbed his stomach. "Mom, Adam, that was one of the best meals I have ever had."

"I agree. That was excellent." Donald agreed.

"Thank you. We worked hard on it." Tasha said with a big grin on her face.

"At least I know something I paid for went to good use." Donald joked with a cheesy grin on his face. Tasha just glared at him.

While Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sat in the living room talking with Blane Donald took Tasha down to the lab to talk. It was the only place in the house they could go that Chase's bionic hearing wouldn't be able hear them talking. Donald explained to Tasha she needed to talk to Adam about wanting to get back to the missions as soon as possible.

Then Tasha told Donald what Adam had said about being afraid he wouldn't be the same and would hold the team back.

"I was afraid he would think that." Donald said. Then he walked over to a control panel. "So I redesigned his mission suit to work with his injury. It distributes his weight different so there is hardly any stress on his ankle. Plus it has a boot built in." Donald said pointing to the diagram of the suit on the screen on the control panel.

"Donald that's wonderful. I'm sure he will excited about it." Tasha said hoping she was right.

They all spent the weekend at the house and luckily only had one mission to run.

It was only a few more days and Adam no longer had to use the crutches. Bree, Chase, and Leo seemed more excited than Adam about it.

"Adam this is great. Now you can start your training again. Then A will be back on the team." Leo said excitedly when Adam came to school that day not sporting his crutches.

Adam forced a smile. "Yeah, but I got cooking classes for another two weeks." He said and limped to class.

Leo just stood watching Adam walk away with his mouth gaped open. "A bug is going to fly in." Chase said walking up beside Leo. "What is wrong with you?" Chase then asked Leo.

"I think Adam just blew the team off for cooking classes." Leo said.

Bree walked up just in time to hear Leo. "What? Oh no." She started to go after Adam, but Chase stopped her.

"Bree. Don't. Let him go. Give him a chance to start his training again. We all know from our own experiences that if we don't want to be on a mission we will mess it up.'' Chase said. Both Leo and Bree agreed.

The three were still standing in the hall thinking about Adam when their mission alerts went off. The three started out the door.

"Hold it twerps." Trent shouted out to them.

The three stopped. "Trent, we have to go on a mission."

"Does it look like I care if you have a mission?" Trent said moving between them and the door.

"Maybe you should. Usually if a mission is important enough for Mr. Davenport to call us out of school it's to save the world. You know the one you live on?" Chase said.

Trent didn't budge. Leo rolled his eyes. "Hey Trent, is that Michael Jordan?" Leo said pointing into the gym.

"What?" Trent said and ran toward the gym.

The three quickly slipped out the door and headed toward the island. "I'm going to pay for that tomorrow." Leo said.

When they got to the island Donald met them at the hydraloope almost in a panic. "C'mon we got to hurry." Donald said leading them to the mission computer. "We have a big problem guys. There is a nuclear plant here." Donald said pointing to a map on the screen. "This morning there was an explosion to the east of the plant. Now there is an underground volcano erupting and the lava is heading toward the plant. If it reaches the plant it will overheat and have a meltdown. Then we will have a nuclear disaster on our hand that could cost hundreds maybe thousands of lives." Donald said briefing them.

"What do we need to do?" Bree asked.

"I've scanned all the underground tunnels around the volcano. You three will need to set up explosives that will cause the tunnels leading toward the plant to collapse. Then we will rout the lava to run out this tunnel into the bay." Donald answered Bree once again pointing to the map.

"How long do we have?" Leo asked already getting nervous.

Donald punched some buttons on the control panel. "It looks like if the lava keep going at the current rate you will need to have it rerouted within the next six hours. That sound like a lot of time, but each explosive will have to be calculated and calibrated just right by Chase. Then Bree will have to set it up exactly as Chase instructs. Leo you will have to lift and carry the equipment. You also may have to use your laser ball to blow holes to place the explosives in or absorb the energy from an accidental explosion. There is seven tunnels that need to be shut off." Donald answered Leo.

After hearing it Leo was almost sorry he had asked.

The three quickly got into their mission suites and were packed and ready to go when Douglas walked in. "I'm going with them." Douglas said. He was almost as surprised to hear the words come out of his own mouth as Donald who was staring at him in disbelief. He usually wasn't the one to go to a dangerous situation.

"So you want to go with the kids?" Donald asked double checking.

"Yes I do. I know I can't believe I'm saying either. What have you people done to me?' Donald said. "No I feel like this is partially my fault." He added.

"I'm going too. Kids lets go. We'll take the Davencopter C-12, which I just finished repairing." Donald said.

They quickly got to the helicopter and headed on their way. When they arrived to the nuclear plant all the alarms were going off. "Big D I thought you said we had hours to get this done before the plant was in danger?" Leo asked covering his ears.

Chase was on the floor covering his ears. He had never heard a sound that pounded through his entire head like these alarms. "What kind of alarms are these?" Chase asked.

"I did. Leo something is off. Here are the coordinates to the tunnels. You and Bree get Chase out of here and start setting up. Douglas and me will figure this out here." Donald said pulling out his tablet.

Leo agreed and he and Bree helped Chase out. As soon as they were gone Douglas began looking at one of the control panels to his left with great interest. "Donnie does something here look off to you?" Douglas asked.

Meanwhile Bree, Chase, and Leo had made it to the tunnels and was almost done setting up the first tunnel. "Are you getting a funny feeling about this?" Leo asked setting down the equipment and looking around.

Bree stopped a moment and also looked around. She had a creepy feeling to, but she wasn't about to admit she agreed with Leo. "Well let's just get this done so we can get out of here." Bree said.

Chase put his fingers up to his fingers up to his temple. "I'm running a scan now." Chase said. After a moment a confused look came on his face. "I thought Mr. Davenport said these tunnels were empty?" Chase asked putting his fingers back up to his temple and scanned again.

"He did. What is it?" Leo asked.

Chase pointed to the ceiling of the tunnel. "My scans show there is wiring running all through the tunnels."

"Couldn't it just be old wire?" Bree asked

Chase shook his head. "I don't think so. The scan showed the wire has a slight current. And it's made of new components. I'm talking components that have to be specially made or ordered. Like Mr. Davenport would use."

"Oh great. Well I'm done setting this one up. Let's move on and get out of here before something bad happens." Bree said.

As Bree and Chase packed up to move to the next tunnel Leo wondered further into the tunnel. When he turned the corner he saw a sight that made him gasp. "Oh mommy." Leo said then ran back to Bree and Chase. "You two got to come see this."

He led Bree and Chase to where he had been. "Is this what I think it is?" Leo asked.

"Well if you think it is a giant bomb it is." Chase said.

"Oh mommy." Leo whined again. Then the bomb lite up and began to beep rapidly.

"Run!" Chase yelled.

Back at the nuclear plant Douglas showed Donald the control panel that had caught his interest. "Donnie according to this those alarms are fake and this plant is in no danger of meltdown at all."

"I'm going to run another scan of the tunnels. I got a bad feeling about this." Donald said. As he did the ground shook below them.

"What was that?" Douglas asked.

Donald frantically tapped on his tablet. "According to my scans one of the tunnels just exploded. But it wasn't by us."

"What about the kids?" Douglas asked.

"I still see their life signs, but they aren't moving and they are in the same tunnel that exploded." Donald said. Then he tried to reach them on the comm. "Chase, Bree, Leo. Are you there?" He waited, but didn't a get an answer. "Douglas we have got to get down there. They may be trapped." Donald said. He wasn't about to mention that they might be hurt or worse. If he said it, it might make it real. He and Douglas quickly gathered their stuff and ran to the helicopter.

Once they were on the helicopter Donald got on the comm to Spin and Bob who were manning the mission computer at the time. He told them to keep trying to reach Bree, Chase, and Leo on the comm. and to do another scan of the three's vitals and to stay in contact with him.

As Donald and Douglas flew to the site where Bree, Chase, and Leo were another explosion went off right under where they were flying. The explosion sent large rock and debris flying out of the ground. Donald tried to pilot the helicopter out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and rock slammed into the helicopter hitting the fuel tank. It caused the helicopter to dump all its fuel. Douglas looked at the control panel where the fuel gage was flashing red. "Um Donny."

"I know we're going down." Donald said.

The helicopter spun out of control crashing into the deep crater the explosion in the ground had just caused.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is last chapter of my first story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it Please give me a review and let me know what you thought of it. I hope to write more stories in the future. If anyone has any ideas just let me know. Thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter 8: Rescue?

It had been almost an hour since Spin and Bob had heard anything from the team. They were beginning to get worried.

"We can track the helicopter to see where they are." Spin told Bob.

"Good idea." Bob said and punched some buttons on the control panel. "Uh oh." Bob said.

"Uh oh! What's uh oh?" Spin asked

"It say the helicopter has crashed. It show two life signs on board." Bob said.

"Where are Bree, Chase, and Leo?" Spin asked.

"I'm tracking them now." Bob answered and punched some more buttons. "It looks they are in the tunnels. They don't seem to be moving around any though. What if they're hurt?' Bob asked looking at Spin wide eyed.

Spin put on a headset. "Mr. Davenport, do you read me? It's Spin."

The connection was fuzzy but he finally heard Mr. Davenports voice on the other end. "Spin. Oh thank goodness. Boy am I glad to hear you. You have to send some help. Bree, Chase, and Leo are trapped in the tunnels. The helicopter crashed into a crater caused by the explosions and can't get out. Douglas is unconscious. I think he is going to need a doctor." Mr. Davenport said as quickly as he could afraid that the connection would get lost to Spin.

"Bob. We have a mission. We have to save the whole team." Spin said standing straight and sticking his chest out.

Bob wasn't so sure about going on a mission especially one this important. He hesitated a moment. "Um Spin are you sure we are ready for this? What about one of the other teams?" Bob asked.

"They are all on their own missions. We are that's left. Now get a spine and let's go." Spin said. Bob shrugged. They gathered some gear and headed to the hydroloope.

"Stop you two. Where do think you are going?" Mr. Davenport left me in charge, so I say if you can go or not." Perry shouted to them.

"Mr. Davenport, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Douglas are all in trouble and we the only ones left to go save them." Spin said to Perry.

"Did you Douglas is in trouble? Then I'm coming too." Perry said and pushed them both on board the hydroloope.

Chase coughed and pushed some debris off of himself so he could sit up. He tried to get the rest of the way up but a large bolder had his right leg pinned. He looked around threw the dust that was just started to settle, but still couldn't really see anything. He continued to cough and look for his sibling as the air began to clear slowly. Finally he spotted Leo on the other side of the large bolder. Then he noticed some of the rocks next to him shifting and heard Bree moan. Chase quickly helped get the rocks off her and she sat up right beside him.

"What happen?" Bree asked dusting herself off with a disgusted expression. Then she stopped and looked around. Worry began to take of the disgusted expression. "Where's Leo?"

"The bomb exploded and the tunnel caved in on us. He is over there." Chase explained and pointed to Leo. "Can you go over to Leo and check on him? I'm stuck." Chase asked Bree.

"Sure. Bree went over to Leo. He seems ok but he's out cold. Looks like he bumped his head." Bree said as she came back over to Chase's side. "Maybe I can help get you unstuck." Bree said and went over to the bolder.

As Spin, Bob, and Perry were in transit on the hydroloope it suddenly jerked and came to a sudden stop. Bob eyes opened wide. "Did we stop or am I dreaming again?"

"We stopped." Spin said punching on the hydroloopes control panel.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Perry asked.

"We're the only ones who know about Mr. Davenport and the rest of the team. If stuck here, who can help them?" Spin asked. He was starting to get panicked.

"Calm down bro. We can call Adam." Bob said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Call the big one. He can come get us out and then we can go save Douglas my love." Perry said.

"Or he could go save them and then Mr. Davenport can fix the hydroope. Since he got trapped in here with you last time he keeps this thing stocked with enough supplies to sustain people for days." Spin said.

"Fine." Perry said sitting back and folding her arms with a pouty expression on her face.

There was no cell service in the hydroloope so they had to use the hydroloope communication to call Adam. When they didn't get an answer on his cell phone they were surprised. He was always loosing or breaking his phone. They didn't know where else to call so they patched into Mr. Davenport.

"Have you sent someone our way yet?" Mr. Davenport asked them.

"Well we were on our way, but something stopped the hydroloope. Now we're stuck too." Bob said.

"You three were coming?" Donald asked sounding surprised, angry, and worried all at the same time. "What about the other two mission teams?"

"They are out on mission. So it was us or nothing. We decided your last chance is Adam, but we can't reach him." Spin explained.

Taking a deep breath and collecting his almost panicked thoughts Donald finally said. "OK, patch me through to Tasha."

He gave them her number and they did as they were told. When Tasha answer she was surprised to hear Donald. "Donald. I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was, I mean I am, but we've had a few setbacks." Donald said not getting into too much detail knowing it would worry her. "The thing is we are all kind of stuck and our only hope in Adam."

Tasha cringed at Donald's words. "Adam? Um, I'll try, but I've tried talking to him and his has set in his mind that he can't do missions." Tasha told Donald.

"Well try again. Tell him Bree, Chase, and Leo are trapped." Donald said. He hadn't wanted to tell her but if it was the only way to get Adam to come help he would just have to make Tasha worry.

"Trapped!" Tasha said worried.

"Yes trapped, now go tell Adam so he can save them." Donald said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Call you back." Tasha said and hung up. "Oh brother." Tasha said to herself as she searched the house for Adam. She was surprised to finally find him in the lab lifting weights. "Adam." She said cheerfully.

Startled Adam almost dropped the weights. "Mrs. D." Adam said back. "You scared me. What are you doing down here?"

Tasha put on her best reporter smile and placed a gentle hand on Adams arm. "Oh Adam." She calmly said and sat on the bench with Adam. Then her tone dramatically and suddenly changed to panic and urgency. "You have to go save Bree, Chase, and Leo. They are trapped somewhere and need your help."

Adam put his arm around Tasha. "Oh Tasha you know I can't do that." He said in a very calm soothing tone.

Tash was almost to tears. In her mind at first she heard him say yes, but then when she heard him say "can't" her eyes shot open with anger. She pulled herself away from him and stood up over him. "Can't! What do you mean can't?"

Realizing Tasha was mad Adam coward back a little. "I can't. What if I fail, get hurt again, or worse, get them hurt? I'm not ready." Adam said looking down ashamed.

Tasha was too mad to care about Adams feelings. "Adam Davenport. Donald did not give you bionics so you could say you can't. Can't isn't an option for you. You have to. It's what you're meant to do. That is your family trapped out there. You have to save them." Tasha said sticking her chest out proudly.

Adam didn't know what to say. He knew she was right though. She had managed somehow to build him up to it. He stood up proudly. "You're right!" Adam said. When he stood his boot got hung between the bench and the barbell pulling him and any confidence he had just built up back to his seat. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" Adam asked motioning to the boot.

Tasha remembered the new mission suit Donald had designed for Adam. "Oh, oh. Donald designed something for that." Tash said and went over to the control panel where Donald had showed it to her. She look at the control panel puzzled for a moment, but then remembered what button Donald had pushed. A diagram of the suit came up on the screen.

"Sweet." Adam said excitedly, noticing the suit had the built in boot and an extra snack pocket. He quickly went into his capsule and changed into his mission suit. It fit perfect and his ankle felt great in it. When he got out his capsule he went over to the mission specialist control panel. "Tasha you're going to have to stay here and keep me informed. Call Mr. Davenport and he can tell you what to do." Adam said. Then put his comm in his ear and was gone.

Tasha called Mr. Davenport. He was surprised and relieved to finally hear from her and even more excited to hear Adam was on the way. He walked her through getting his comm and tablet patched in through the lab so he could talk to Adam directly. "Adam." He said.

"Mr. Davenport. I'm glad it's you. I don't think Tasha would've been much help. I had to show her how to call you." Adam said.

"Hey I can still hear you." Tash said.

"Sorry honey. You can back to what you were doing now. We got this." Donald said.

"Oh no. This is my family too. I am staying right here listening." Tasha demanded.

"Ok, but you must remain quiet." Donald said.

"Sorry to interrupt and all, but don't I need to know where I am going?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes. How are you getting here?" So I can download the coordinates." Donald asked.

"Oh I'm on the Davencycle." Adam answered.

"My Davencycle!" Donald said starting to get upset but checked himself. "Good idea. Here are you coordinates." Donald told Adam.

"Chase it won't budge." Bree strained trying to get the bolder off of Chase's leg. "Try your molecularkenesis."

"I did, but something is wrong is blocking my bionics. I tried scanning too, but that was a no go also." Chase said.

"Let me try my speed." Bree said. She tried to super speed, but just ran at normal speed. "Mine is blocked too."

"Which means even when Leo does come around his bionics won't work to get me unpinned. It also seems very strange. Almost like a trap." Chase said looking around to see if there was anything nearby that could help, but didn't see anything.

"Oh my head." Leo moaned.

"Leo you're awake. Are you ok?" Bree asked rushing over to his side.

Leo felt himself all over. "I think so. What happened?"

"The bomb went off and the tunnel caved in on us. Now there's something blocking our bionic and my leg is pinned under this darned bolder." Chase said. "Maybe you and Bree can see if there is a way out."

"Are you sure you will be ok alone here?" Bree asked

"I'm sure." Chase answered.

"Don't go anywhere. We'll be right back." Leo said as him and Bree walked away.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Kinda couldn't if I wanted to.

When Adam got to the coordinates he could see where the tunnels had caved in. "I'm her Mr. Davenport."

"Good. Can you see a crater over to your left/" Donald asked looking a his and Adams location on the tablet.

"Yeah I see it. Headed that way." Adam answered.

Donald was paying attention to Adam's location when a finger come from nowhere pointing to the screen.

"What are those?" Douglas asked in strained voice. He was finally conscious.

Donald looked at Douglas glad to see he was awake but noticed he was holding his side. "You hurt?" Donald asked.

"Just the ribs. It's always the ribs." Douglas moaned. "Now zoom in on those specs." He told Donald.

Donald did. "Uh oh. Is that what I think it is?" Donald asked Douglas.

"I'm afraid so Donnie boy. That is some of our dear friends, Nathan Slates, killer bee drones. I should've known he was behind this when the alarms at the plant were false." Douglas said.

"What is he up to?" Donald asked.

"Well if my used to be evil-self had to guess … I would say he's trying to kill the kids. He has this thought of if he can't have them no one can." Douglas said.

"What?" We got to stop him." Douglas said then got on the comm to Adam. "Adam you have got to the tunnels first. We will be ok here. Slate has sent killer drones after Bree, Chase, and Leo. Use your scanner to find Bree, Chase, and Leo and get them out fast. The scanner will also show you where the drones are." Mr. Davenport told Adam.

"Will do. I'm headed in the tunnels now. "Adam said as he got off the bike and walked toward the entrance. At the entrance of the tunnel someone reached out and grabbed his arm from the side. Adam reared back to throw a punch. They put their arms in front of their face and coward. "Are you Adam?"

Adam lowered his arm slowly and looked around. "Maybe, who wants to know?"

The guy was nice looking, almost as tall as Adam, and about Adam's age. He slowly lowered his arms and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Nate Slate."

Adam reared back his arm back again and took a fight stance. "Aren't you who is behind all of this?"

Nate took a step a back. "No. It's my dad. I shouldn't even be here. I overheard him discussing his plans this morning. I tried to go to the school to warn Bree, but she had already gone. So I came here to stop her from going in the tunnels and to warn her, but was too late again. I'm just glad I caught you." Nate said.

"Warn her about what?" Adam asked.

"That my dad is bent on getting the three of you out of the way. If he can't have you work for him he wants you gone for good. Do you know about the drones?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam answered.

"Well my father knows about your heat vision so he designed them so the heat vision won't affect them."

Adam looked Nate with a puzzled look. "Then how do I stop them?"

"Use your bionic blast, but you'll have to focus it to the drone or it could cause the rest of the tunnel to cave in on you." Nate said. They both heard a helicopter coming and looked toward ii. "There's my ride. Oh and if your bionics don't work it's because my dad has set up the blocker. It will be toward the center of the tunnels, but doesn't have a long range." Nate climbed into the helicopter. "Tell Bree I'm sorry and I hope this doesn't spoil my chances of going out with her sometime."

"What?" Adam asked but the helicopter was gone. "Nate seemed nice. What could he possibly see in Bree?" Adam wondered.

Donald had heard the whole conversation over Adams comm. "Adam I'll work on finding and overriding the blocking signal. You just focus on getting your brothers and sister out and avoiding those drones." Mr. Davenport told Adam.

Chase was sitting in the floor of the tunnel alone, stuck. The lights in the tunnel had begun to flicker on and off and it was taking everything he had to keep from freaking out. He swore he had heard Bree and Leo three or four times, but each time it was a bug, bat, or nothing. Now he heard a buzzing sound and seemed to be getting closer. "Maybe they found help or some kind of tool to get him out." He thought to himself trying to make himself feel better. "Bree, Leo is that you?" Chase finally decided to holler out. He almost choked on the words when one of the big bee drones came into sight. "Nope that's not Bree or Leo." Chase said to himself pulling at his leg frantically.

The bees eyes were glowing red and it kept repeating "Target acquired, re move target." Over and over moving closer to him.

"Oh crap." Chase said covering his face with his arm and still trying to pull his leg free. Then suddenly someone grabbed the bee by both wings and slung the bee into the tunnel wall shattering the bee into multiple pieces. It was Adam. "Adam!" Chase said grinning.

"Hey little bro." Adam said looking at the large bolder pinning Chase's leg. "Looks like you're stuck."

Chase rolled his eyes and started to make a comment about stating the obvious, but he was too glad to see Adam to do that. "Yeah." Chase said.

Adam squatted beside the bolder and with just a little straining moved the bolder enough Chase slid his leg out from under it. "My bionics are blocked. Aren't yours?"

"Yeah they are, but I'm not a weakling like you." Adam said grinning and helped Chase up then punched him in the arm. "Can you walk? I really hope so because I really don't want to have to carry you."

Chase testes the leg. It was sore, but he could put his weight on it easy enough. Even though Adams remarks were insulting Chase was glad to have Adam and his remarks back. "Leo and Bree went to find a way out."

"I'm tracking them on this scanner thingy." Adam said and handed the scanner to Chase. "Here. I'm starved." Adam reached into his snack pocket and pulled out some kind of protein bar.

"I see Leo and Bree. What are the specs here?" Chase asked.

"Those are the bee drones. They've just been staying behind them like that." Adam said casually.

Chase looked at Adam stunned. "The bees must be chasing them."

"Oh." Adam said.

Chase watched the scanner. "They must be right on the other side of that wall." Chase pointed to the tunnel wall. If you had your super strength you could go right threw that wall."

"But I don't. Isn't there another way to blow threw the wall?" Adam asked.

Chase thought a moment and smiled. "There is. Look for the gear bag." Chase said.

"Bossy, bossy." Adam grunted.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Please."

Adam smiled reached down and grabbed the bag. "Here it is."

Chase just gave Adam a look. "Good." He said then began digging through the bag and came out with one of the explosives they were going to use. "Ok Adam, put it on the wall right where I tell you."

Adam took the explosive and just looked at Chase. Chase rolled his eyes again. "Please." Adam smiled.

Once Adam had the explosive in place Chase watched the scanner. When the specs were directly in from of the explosive Chase hit the button to set if off.

Bree and Leo had managed to wind their way around in the tunnels until they didn't know their way back. Then the bee drones came.

"Bree do you keep hearing a buzzing?" Leo asked looking over his shoulder, but not seeing anything.

"I do. I'm glad you're hearing it too. I was afraid it was just me." Bree said. "Maybe we should turn this way." Bree pointed to a junction in the tunnels.

"Works for me." Leo said but as the turned the corner he let out a loud high pitched yelp. "Eek. Wha.. wha.. what is that?" Leo stuttered and began to back up.

Breed stood frozen for a second until she realized Leo was backing away. "Um I don't but I don't think it's good." Bree said as the bees eyes lit up red. "Run!" She shouted and the two took off down the other tunnel.

It seemed like they ran forever with the bee chasing them. The next thing they noticed they had picked up a second bee somewhere. Then they were trapped. The tunnel ended and the two bees had them boxed in with no way out. Leo and Bree thought this was it for sure. As the two stood smashed against the back of the wall the wall beside the bees suddenly blew in smashing both bees. To both Bree and Leo's relief Chase and the Adam stepped through the hole in the wall.

Bree ran up to Adam and hugged him as hard as she could. "Hey Bree. I need to breath." Adam said.

Bree backed off. "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're here." Bree said.

"Yeah A really glad you decided to come back when you did." Leo said fist bumping Adam.

"Well your mom made me realize it's what I'm meant to do. Plus man she can be scary." Adam said.

"You ain't lying." Leo agreed.

Over Adam's comm Adam heard Tasha. "Adam you know I can still hear you right?"

Adam cringed. "Sorry Mrs. D."

"Guys there is some more of those bees heading this way. We got to get out of here." Chase said looking at the scanner.

"Does that scanner show the way out?" Leo asked.

"No." Chase answered disappointedly.

"Oh wait a minute." Adam sais and got on his comm. "Mr. Davenport I got Bree, Chase, and Leo, but we need help getting out of here."

"Thank goodness. I can help you with that. I will warn that there are at least five more bees in those tunnels with you." Mr. Davenport said.

"Do you have Mr. Davenport on your comm? Our comms all went out in the explosion." Chase asked Adam.

"Yeah." Adam answered. "Why"

"Switch with me. It will make it easier since I have the scanner." Chase said.

Adam agreed. He knew it meant he wouldn't have to lead and Chase and Mr. Davenport understood each other a lot better anyway.

They followed Chase through the tunnels. "I can't figure out why or how our bionics got blocked." Chase said as they walked.

"I know the answer to that." Adam said. "That Mr. Slate guy. He set up a device that does it somewhere in the tunnels. This whole thing is a set up to get rid of us."

"How do you know this?" Chase asked.

"Oh his son, Nate, told me. Oh and Bree I thinks he likes you." Adam added.

Bree wiped off her face on her sleeve and fluffed her hair. "And when were you going to tell me this?" Bree snapped at first then smiled remembering when she had met Nate. "Really? What makes you think that?" Bree asked in a flirty tone.

"Well first he went to school to warn you. Who goes to school voluntarily? Then he came all the way here to warn you." Adam told Bree.

"Came all the way here for me?" Bree asked looking star struck.

Can we get back to getting out of here?'' Chase asked sternly.

"Actually, I think we should focus on running." Leo squeaked seeing two bees coming up behind them, fast.

"Running really isn't my thing right now." Adam said calmly. As the bee dived at him. He ducked causing the bee to miss. Once he was behind the bee he grabbed its wing and slung it against the wall. "Ok I got mine. Your turn Chase." Adam said. "That is if you can."

Chase grinned. "Ok. He grabbed on the explosives from the gear bag and stood closer to the bee causing it to dive at him. He too ducked, but instead of grabbing its wings next he stuck the explosive to its belly then hit the switch and blew it up.

"Woo!" Adam shouted excitedly. "Way to go Tiny."

Chase snarled at Adam's tiny remark at first then smiled.

"Chase are you still there? Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes, we are fine." Chase answered.

"Good. You only have a couple more turns and you should be out." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey let's go. We're almost out." Chase said.

As they were headed toward the last turn the last three bees came out of another tunnel right behind them. "I think we should run now." Bree said when she looked over her shoulder seeing the bees.

"I told you I don't do…" Adam started to say, but stopped when Bree super sped off.

"Our bionics." Chase said. He then used his molecularkenesis to throw a bee into the wall.

Leo used his laser ball to destroy another one. "Oh yeah, We're back."

Then Adam super blasted the last bee, which blew it apart. "Now that was fun. This should bee a game." Adam laughed looking at Leo, Chase, and Bree, who just super sped back. "Get it. Bee a game." Adam laughed again holding his sides. "Oh sometimes I really get myself."

"Let's get out of here." Bree said locking arms with the three and super sped them out of the tunnels.

Once they were out Bree, Chase, and Leo looked around. "Where's Mr. Davenport and Douglas?" Chase asked.

"In a crater of that way. Their helicopter crashed there. We should probably go get them out." Adam said.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Chased asked Adam.

"When you asked where they were." Adam answered proudly.

"One mission with him and I can feel my IQ dropping again." Chase fussed as they headed toward the crash site.

"You know you love it." Adam grinned and grabbed Chase giving him a noogie.

Bree sped ahead. When Adam, Chase, and Leo got there she had already lowered herself into the crater. The three looked down at her. "What do you need?" Chase asked.

When Bree got down in the crater the first thing she saw was the cut on Mr. Davenport's forehead. He was dirty and his clothes were torn, which was very rare for him and made him look worse. "Are you ok Mr. Davenport?"

"I'm fine. Are all of you ok?" Donald asked Bree.

"Yeah especially that Adam's back. He was great in there. Even when our bionics weren't working." Bree said.

Douglas was sitting over at the computer screen holding his side. "Douglas, are you ok? Well I think I broke my ribs, again. Oh Douglas I'm sorry. Let me help you." Douglas mumbled to himself.

Bree smiled. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Bree asked Douglas.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a couple broken ribs. Thanks for asking though." Douglas answered her.

Bree heard Chase shout down to her. She told him she needed some rope and harnesses. Once she had that she quickly tied up the supplies and got Mr. Davenport and Douglas harnessed in to be pulled up. "Ok pull them up."

Since they couldn't use the hydroloope to get back to the island they had to wait on the Davenjet to auto pilot itself to them and they used it to get home. They were all exhausted when they got back. Before resting though Douglas and Donald worked for almost an hour figuring out the override to the hydroloope virus that Mr. Slate had planted.

When they hydroloope finally came back and opened Spin and Bob spilled out gasping for air.

Mr. Davenport cocked his head and looked at the two boys laying on the floor. "That thing should have had enough air for at a couple day. You only in there a few hours."

"It not that there was any air, but after a few hour with Perry the air that is in there has become practically unbreathable." Spin said.

"The thing that goes on with that woman's body." Bob said and shivered all over. "Yuck."

"Oh quit complaining. It's not my fault I got hot and had to take my shoes off. If my feet sweet they burn and start oozing. Something to do with the rare fungus they have." Perry said. Then she turned and saw Douglas, who had just come from the med unit getting his ribs treated. "Douglas, my love. You're ok." Perry said running to Douglas and wrapping him in her arms tightly.

"My ribs. Oh ouch. Can't breath." Douglas gasped. Then when Perry finally released him looked green from the pain. "I'm going back to the med unit." Douglas said slowly walking off hold his side.

The kids and Donald couldn't help but grin.

It was a couple days later and Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald were all waiting for the hydroloope. "Mr. Davenport what time did you say he would be here? I have a date with Nate. He said that now since his father is in jail he can finally do what he wants. Which includes dating me." Bree said blissfully smiling.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Chase said.

Leo laughed. "Date with Nate. That's hilarious." Bree shot him and evil glare.

"I'm just glad he decided to do the right thing and helped the police get enough proof to put his dad away for a very long time." Donald said and looked at his watch. "I told him to be here a half an hour ago. Tasha called a few minutes ago and said he's on the hydroloope." He turned and walked over to the computer. "It's on its way it's just moving slowing than usual. Like it's weighed down or something."

The Hydroloope finally arrived. When the door slid open Adam shouted. "I'm back."

They all clapped for him. "Adam I got to ask. What have you got in that thing?" Donald asked.

Adam stepped back on the hydroloope and came back out carrying a stove, then a fridge, then a sink. "Everything including the kitchen sink." They all just stared at him. "What?"

"Why did you bring all this?" Chase asked.

"Just because I'm doesn't mean I'm going to quit my cooking classes." Adam answered.

"Couldn't you have just used the oven, fridge, and sink we have here?" Bree asked.

Adam just looked at her blankly. "Oh yeah." Then he grabbed his bag and walked toward his room.

"Oh yeah. He's back." Leo said and they all just shook their heads laughing. The end.


End file.
